ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Turner
Justin Turner (Born Augest 26th 1986) is an American Pro wrestler, who is currently employed by Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation, and is mainly known by his stage name the High Flying Freak. The freak part comes by the hang time he gets, and the way he twists his body while preforming his aerial moves. Personal Background Not a lot is known about Justin's Childhood, except for the fact that he would sneak out on Tuesday Nights to catch a local wrestling show. It was at these events where he would meet the man who would later train him to become a wrestler himself in "Hardcore Assassin" John Thomas. While still living in Tampa Justin would meet his girlfriend Jennifer Adams (Vanessa Lee's younger sister). by the age of 16 Justin and his parents had moved to gainesville meaning he would not only have to drive 2 hours to train, but also to see Jennifer. Wrestling History Justin Turner has widely been considered to be the greatest High Flyer in the world. Early days Justin was too young to wrestle on the national circuit. So he started on the indy scene where we quickly rose to the top, and showed off the wrestling style that would earn him the nickname the High Flying Freak. shortly after turning 19 he went over to Japan to work on his skills over seas. after a few years over seas he returned to the states, and started back on the indy scene. IIW Justin's only main stream exposer came when his long time friend and trainer John Thomas contacted him to see if he wanted to become a wrestler full-time. Justin would go on to win a high profile match to keep John's Job alive. then he would go on to win the International Title. shortly after loosing the belt He would leave the company EHWF On March 25, 2008 Justin Turner signed with Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation after long time trainer John Thomas secured him a contract. In just his first match here. Justin teamed up with Hellspawn, Wench and Enigmah to take on the team of Sara Steel, Brianna Phoenix, Ed Sands, and the debuting Ice. Although he hasn't had too much of a winning streak, Justin does hold wins over Wench, and a very impressive win over X-Factor. The Dream Match One match that had been talked about since Justin signed with EHWF was people wanting to see him take on Acr Daniels. The match finally happened on the September 5th Fullhouse. the match would prove to be more of a Technical battle then people thought it would be. Problems with the Smiths At Oblivion in the first round of the 2008 TOC Justin would be eliminated from the tournament by Ben Smith, after Ben would have to keep his feet on the ropes to get the three count. Everyone thought that Justin would just let it go, but on the September 12th edition of Fullhouse Justin would come out when Ben Smith would issue an open challenge for his inactive Perfect Title. Just was within seconds from winning the match when Tony Smith would pull his brother out of the ring and get counted out. The following week, Justin would call out Men With a Plan, and as he was waiting for Tony Smith to come to the ring, Ben would blindside him with the briefcase, then the brothers would put the young man through a table. as they put it to "Send a message to Blaze". While Blaze and Justin would be unsuccessful at winning the tag titles, they made an impact as a team. at the following PPV Heatwave, Justin would get teamed up with Terry Nash. The two would team up a for a few weeks, then get a shot at the tag titles, and win them at Bloodshed 08. Back to Japan After being betrayed by Terry Nash, Justin would go back to wrestling in Japan. in his first match over seas, Justin would win the TJPW (True Japan Pro Wrestling) Jr. Heavyweight Title. Move Sets Finishers * Freak Out (Corkscrew 630 Senton) * Code Red (630 Senton) Trademark Moves *Ode to Blitzkrieg (Standing corkscrew shooting star press followed by a standing corkscrew senton) *Shining Ninja (Justin steps on the knee of the opponent, floats over onto their shoulders as in an electric chair position and then performs a reverse frankensteiner) *Freak Driver (Hammerlock sitout scoop slam piledriver) *Freak Code (Springboard 720° moonsault to the outside, sometimes while twisting) *Low Turner (Top rope double knee drop to an opponent caught in the tree of woe position) *Cartwheel into a suicide senton or moonsault to the outside, sometimes while twisting in the air *Springboard 450° splash(Either to a downed opponent or to the outside sometimes using a 630° senton to the outside instead) *Sitout suplex slam *Top rope somersault leg drop *Corkscrew moonsault *Headscissors takedown *Standing 450° splash / Corkscrew 450° splash *Corkscrew dropkick *Northern Lights suplex followed into a leg hook brainbuster * Springboard backflip into a back elbow strike * Standing double foot stomp *What the Freak (Cartwheel into a flipping back elbow strike to the opponent standing against the turnbuckle) *Moonsault double stomp Titles Won Japan *3x TJPW Jr. Heavyweight Title *2x TJPW Tag Titles (With John Thomas) IIW *1x IIW International Title EHWF 1x EHWF Global World Tag Titles (With Terry Nash Entrance Music Justin currently uses "Dead Eyes See no Future" BY Arch Enemy Since stepping up to the world wide spotlight Justin has been using "Matter of Time" By HELLYEAH as his theme. Other facts * When Justin was wrestling on the indy scene, it was almost impossible to book him due to his constant commitment to working in Japan * Throughout his career Justin has been called a spot monkey or a Ballerina witch typically gets under his skin